encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 94
Akala is the ninety-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 24, 2016. Summary Lira still tries to make everyone recognize her, but fails. She was interrogated after Danaya saw her holding a sword beside the sleeping Amihan. The alliance that Hitano brokered between Pirena and LilaSari does not materialize, since LilaSari does not trust Pirena. LilaSari encounters Cassiopea, who defeats her and recovers the Kabilan. Chapter 33 Ang Labanan ng mga Mababagsik na Encantada para sa Kapangyarihan Amihan comments that Lira's race is exceptional, with horns of an animal but with the likeness of an Encantada. Amihan also wonders why Lira insists on claiming to be her daughter. Danaya said those are the same reasons they do not want to take her in, because she seemed to be mentally ill, and would only burden them. Amihan said she cannot drive her away, because she pities her. Amihan told Danaya to just keep watch over her so that they could make sure she is a good creature, and not sent by their enemies. Danaya said she would do that, because she does not want another spy in their camp. Pirena, Alena, Hitano and Gurna view the palace of Lireo from afar. Gurna asked why they were outside, and why they are not entering. Pirena said she cannot use her ivictus to enter because of something done by Hagorn. Alena asked how they could speak with LilaSari. Pirena replied how. Lira approached Amihan, and apologized for disturbing her. Amihan told her to sit beside her. Amihan asked if she came from the human world, having understood some of the English words she used. Lira said she also grew up in the human world, like her. Amihan asked why Lira knew that. Lira said she knew many things about her, and even if she tells everyone that her daughter Lira is long gone, she still loves her. Lira told Amihan to believe her, that her daughter also loved her. Lira also said that even if Ybrahim is not her spouse, she also secretly loves him. Amihan stood up and asked why she knew such things. Amihan told her to confess if she is a spy, just as Danaya had said. Pirena, Alena, Gurna and Hitano meet up with Asval, Dagtum and Axilom. Asval said he is happy to see Pirena again. He asked her if she is not afraid of being seen. Lira said she is not a spy, and though Amihan does not know her, she knows Amihan's character. Lira said Amihan is not just a good diwata, but it would also be good to love her like a mother. Amihan thanks her for all that she said, but tells her that there is one thing she does not know — she had accepted the fact of her daughter's death, and she does not wish to dwell on it in times of war. Amihan tells her that she could leave. Lira left, pausing for some time to look at Amihan. In Lireo, Mayca and Kaizan enter LilaSari's room. Mayca informed LilaSari that Asval wished to speak to her. LilaSari asked what he wanted. Mayca said he claims to have spoken with Hitano, and Pirena wanted to give a message. LilaSari allowed them to enter. LilaSari wore her facial ornament. Asval, Dagtum and Axilom were led inside LilaSari's room. LilaSari asked them to lead her to Hitano and Pirena. Lira walked to the entrance of Sapiro. She tells the Lord that it hurts not to be recognized by her mother. She asked why he lets Ether do that. Lira goes to a wall and said she has a right to do "walling." Lira emotes on the wall. Just outside Sapiro, Emre, shining with golden, cross-shaped light, says that he hears Lira's prayer and sees her suffering. Emre said he would never turn his back on them, and Lira should stay strong, for a good future awaits her. Imaw approaches Lira and said she must be the new arrival. Lira said she is. Imaw introduced himself, and said he is glad to meet her. Lira said she is glad to see him again too. Imaw asked if they had met before. Lira asked him if he does not really remember her. Ybrahim arrived and asked Imaw whom he is talking to. Lira called him father and embraced him. Ybrahim asked Lira why she did that, even though he did not know her. Ybrahim asked who she is. Imaw said she is Lira, and Amihan had agreed to take her in. Lira apologized, saying that she acted impulsively. Ybrahim asked Imaw to accompany her to Amihan. Lira said that at least she saw her father again. Meanwhile, an ularka had finally seen Amihan's forces in the Great Fort. Ybrahim said he had met the Encantada that they had taken in. Amihan supposed that Ybrahim would not take it negatively. Ybrahim said she cannot do anything to anger him. Ybrahim wonders why Lira called him father. Amihan said Lira also called her mother earlier, but they simply think that she has some mental ailment. Amihan asked Imaw to show where she came from. Imaw used the Balintataw to show the origin of the Encantada Lira. Pirena, Alena, Hitano and Gurna meet up with LilaSari, Mayca, Asval, Dagtum and Axilom. Pirena informs Alena who LilaSari is, but Alena says she already knew. LilaSari asked what they needed from her. Hitano asked if the king would not be informed, given Asval's presence there. Asval said he already saw him earlier, but did not tell Hagorn about it. Pirena told them to stop wasting their time in bickering. Pirena offered an alliance to overthrow Hagorn. Imaw's staff fails to show any information about Lira. Imaw said it was just like Kahlil, in the past. Danaya said she becomes more suspicious of Lira. LilaSari asked Pirena who would be the Queen of Lireo in case they succeed in overthrowing Hagorn. LilaSari said their alliance depends on their answer. Pirena and Alena looked at each other. Amihan apologized to Ybrahim for asking him to remain there. Amihan asked if he had spoken with Alena. Ybrahim said Alena is still angry with them, especially with Danaya. Amihan said she is sad that he got caught in their conflict. Amihan told Ybrahim that there is no need for him to stay with them. Amihan said that because she knows that Ybrahim loves Alena, she would understand if Ybrahim decides to part ways with them. Ybrahim said it was not about love, but what they are fighting for. Ybrahim said he would never take Pirena's side, especially since they were driven only by anger. Ybrahim told Amihan she had nothing to worry about. He held her hands, and said he would not leave her side… their side. Amihan thanks him and asked him to leave her. Ybrahim pauses to look at her. Amihan looks back after Ybrahim had left. Pirena said LilaSari could have the crown if that is what she wanted, because they are only after the gems. LilaSari calls her liar, for she does not believe that Pirena would not go after the queenship. Pirena asked how they would be able to cooperate if there is distrust. LilaSari asked if Pirena had really hoped for it, because they do not have unity of purpose, and would only betray each other. Alena said that if she does not trust Pirena, she can rely on her, because she is not a traitor. LilaSari accepts that premise, but still doesn't trust Pirena, who had already betrayed her own sister Amihan. Hitano stops Pirena from fighting LilaSari. LilaSari told Pirena that they'll just see who would manage to overthrow Hagorn first. Everyone leaves, except Pirena, Alena and Gurna. Lira looks for Amihan's room, and manages to find it. Lira sits beside Amihan's bed. Lira found her sword and unsheathed it. Danaya saw her wielding the sword and disarmed her. Amihan and Paopao woke up. Danaya said she caught Lira holding the sword, and thinks that she is planning to stab Amihan. Paopao asked if Kambi (his name for Lira)Kambing means goat. wanted to kill Amihan. Lira denied it, telling Danaya that she had no evil designs on the queen. Danaya calls her liar, for she held Amihan's sword. Lira said she was only looking at it, because it was her sword, given to her by Cassiopea. Lira said she was not really looking for it, but just happened to see it. Danaya put the sword down. Amihan asked what she really intended to do. Lira said she only wanted to see her, watch her in her sleep and kiss her. Danaya said Lira cannot fool her, and she will take Lira with her. Paopao asked where she will bring Lira. Danaya said she will investigate Lira, until she confessed. Paopao asked what Danaya will do to Kambi. Amihan said they should trust Danaya, because she is a wise and good diwata. Hitano goes to LilaSari. LilaSari told Hitano not to speak in her name, especially to the adherents of Cassiopea. Hitano apologized, because he thought she would agree to ally with them. LilaSari told Hitano that they do not need them. Asval tells Hitano he now knows of their plot against Hagorn. Hitano warned Asval that he would go after him if he betrays LilaSari. Pirena said she would have slain LilaSari if Hitano had not stopped her. Alena wondered how they could oppose Hagorn now that LilaSari had rejected them. Gurna told them to oppose their sisters first, to obtain their gems to be able to fight Hagorn. Danaya interrogates Lira, as she was being held by Aquil and Muros. Danaya asked who ordered Lira to kill Amihan. Lira said she had already said she is the daughter of Amihan, and Danaya is her aunt; no one ordered her to kill Amihan, because she is really her mother. Danaya does not believe her. LilaSari paused. Mayca asked what is happening. LilaSari said she had sensed a presence. Cassiopea appeared. Asval told his men to protect the queen. LilaSari told them to stop. Cassiopea greeted LilaSari. Mayca asked who she is. LilaSari said it is her foster mother Cassiopea. Aquil advised Lira to answer Danaya's questions truthfully, and promised her she would not be hurt again. Lira said her answers would not change even if they hurt her. She added that she had longed all her life to return to Encantadia. She said Muyak knows that. Cassiopea told LilaSari that it is good that she still knows her. Cassiopea asked if she would not embrace her. LilaSari said she would embrace any traitor except Cassiopea. Cassiopea said she has become more arrogant after becoming queen. LilaSari said Cassiopea had erred, and she was not able to do anything to prevent her from becoming queen. Cassiopea agreed, and observed that LilaSari wants more, greedy for power just like her husband. Mayca told Cassiopea that she has no right to speak to the queen like that. Mayca attacked Cassiopea, who easily beats her. LilaSari stops Asval's men from attacking, saying that it is her fight. LilaSari summons the Kabilan, which transformed into a sword. Lira said they had faced many dangers, including a flight with a Mulawin, fights with barbaros, and encounters with dragonsActually Yesh'ra, but Lira probably doesn't remember what they were called. near Lavanea. Danaya has no clue what Lira is talking about. Even Muyak has no recollections about it, denying that she knew Lira. Lira understands that they cannot remember her because of what Ether did, but she cannot erase the blood coursing through her veins, the same blood that flows within Danaya and his mother the queen. Danaya calls Lira liar and beats her. LilaSari asked if Cassiopea recognized the weapon. Cassiopea said it was the Kabilan, and their battle will not end until she had recovered it. Cassiopea and LilaSari engaged in swordfight. After defeating LilaSari, Cassiopea took the Kabilan and prevented the others from intervening. LilaSari dared Cassiopea to kill her. Trivia *Emre shown for the first time (the real Emre, not Pirena in disguise). References